Runes
by fanficfanatic940
Summary: In one cataclysmic moment, the world is thrown into chaos as an evil king arises to take control. Now Takeru, a prince in a royal hierarchy, and Hikari, a servant girl, must destroy this new evil before it's too late. Midevil Takari, please R/R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon.

**A/N:** Just to let you know, I got the idea for this story by combining concepts from different books, movies, fan fiction, and video games, namely Final Fantasy 1, Lord of the Rings, The Mark (fanfic, not Left Behind), and Having Faith: The Saga of Hope & Light.  So, without further ado, please R/R, and I hope you enjoy the story.

**----------Prologue----------------------**

          The sounds of clanging swords echoed through the castle's Main Hall.  Takeru could taste the salt of his own sweat as he parried his opponent's blows.  Suddenly, he saw an opening, and used his adversary's weakness against him.  He struck Yamato in the neck with the flat side of his blade, sending his brother to the ground.

          "Good round, Takeru," the prince said as he rose off of the stony floor.  "You're getting better.  Well, that's enough for today.  Now go upstairs and change into something sensible for the banquet father's holding tonight, _in your honor_."  Yamato sheathed his sword and walked out of the room.

          Takeru sighed.  That was the last thing he needed now was a dinner just for him.  His sixteenth birthday was coming up, and he already was under a ton of stress for whatever reason.  He ran upstairs and into his room.  He was a wealthy prince, and he had no concerns about running out of clothes.  His main problem was that he had trouble deciding _what_ to wear.  It took nearly five minutes to decide, and another ten minutes to change.  Takeru never used slaves to help him like Matt did.  He hated the idea of working other people to death just so that you could get what you wanted.  Slaves, however, weren't used much in the Ontak kingdom, in which he ruled.  He never really liked being a prince either, the only time he went into the outside world was to go to other kingdoms to conduct business with his father.  But he wanted to go far beyond there, far beyond Kasen, the Country of Man.  He wanted to see the elves and the dwarves, the hobbits, and everything in between.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          "Great King Ontak, we present to your son a gift for his sixteenth birthday."  The Dining Hall was filled to the brim with guests dressed in elegant clothing.  In the center of the room was a grand mahogany table, used only when guests are over.  On the end of the table opposite of Takeru stood the renowned king of Yelsand, the second most powerful kingdom in Kasen.  "Prince Takeru, we present to you this sword, whose blade is of iron and whose hilt is of gold.  And, as a second gift, our best servant in all the kingdom of Yelsand."

          Takeru almost flinched when he heard the word "servant".  But, for the moment, he wasn't thinking about any of that.  The girl in rags, about Takeru's age, was the most beautiful he had seen in all his life.  Her brown hair fell to her shoulders, and her reddish-brown eyes were full of such serenity that Takeru couldn't help but smile inside.  Her face, however, was downcast, and Takeru couldn't help but wonder why.  If he had to take a guest, it would be because she was being given away, _given_ away like an inanimate item.  He looked at King Yelsand and grinned politely.

          "Great," he heard his father say, "have her cleaned up and sent to Prince Takeru's room.  And as for the sword, leave that here."  His servants nodded and took the girl out of the room.  Takeru nearly shook with anticipation.  He couldn't wait for the banquet to be over so that he could go upstairs and meet the girl.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          Hikari sat on Takeru's bed, waiting for the young prince to come into the room.  King Yelsand wasn't the nice, courteous man as he had made himself out to be at the dinner.  In reality, he was an evil tyrant who wanted nothing more than power.  Hikari had received hundreds of scars over the years to prove it, too.  But there was something in her new master's eyes that showed he wasn't an evil monster like Yelsand.

          Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open, and Takeru stepped in.  Hikari looked down at the ground.  "What's wrong?" Takeru asked.  She felt his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to look at him.  She didn't dare answer his question, for fear she would receive the same action she did with Yelsand.  "What's your name?"  Again no answer.  "Come on, you can answer me.  Now, what's your name?"

          "Hi--Hikari, Prince Takeru."

          Takeru smiled.  "That's a beautiful name, Miss Hikari."

          "Thank you, Prince Takeru."  Hikari heard the young man laugh.

          "Hey, we can get rid of the formalities here.  We're friends, right?  And as far as I'm concerned, we're equals.  I don't believe in owning slaves."  Hikari looked up at Takeru.  Did that mean-- that she was free?  She watched as the prince walked to his window and looked through it.  "Come to think about it, I don't like royalty either."

          "But why?  You're one of the most powerful people in the entire country.  I would think that you'd love this life."

          "Power is evil.  Power corrupts the minds of men.  Power kills and does nothing but destroys.  Power can be used for good.  Just look at my father.  But there are more examples of power being used for evil than not."

          Hikari walked over to Takeru.  "Just like with Yelsand."

          Takeru turned to face her.  "What?  He seemed pretty nice to me."

          "He may seem nice, but his heart holds no sympathy towards those lower than him, but to me he seems to be the lowest of all creatures."

          "You know what?  I think I'm beginning to like you," Takeru laughed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There's the prologue.  You like?  Please R/R.


	2. The Rune

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own digimon

**A/N:** A little note, you might recognize this is you've read The Mark (my favorite medieval takari).  The beginning of the story was based on that story (it worked for this story).  Please R/R.

**----------Chapter One--------------------**

          King Yelsand sat at his throne, his servants running around beckoning to his every whim.  He was still brooding a week after returning from the Ontak kingdom, and hated how he was supposed to present gifts to the king's sons, just because his kingdom wasn't as powerful.  He stood and walked from his room, then down the stairs, and finally through the secret doorway, hidden through enchantment.

          "What news, my Lord?" asked a voice from the darkness.  Yelsand smiled at the orc.

          "Not much.  Have you found the Pendant yet?"

          "Yes, Sire.  It is sitting over there, on that table.  How is the plan coming along?"

          "We're moving ahead a few weeks.  I found one of the Runes."  Yelsand walked deeper into the Pit, where he picked up the black Pendant off of a table.  "The Dark Pendant.  How lovely.  General, I want more orcs, and I want them fast.  We're launching an invasion of the Ontak kingdom tonight."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          "So, Takeru.  Let me get one thing straight.  You wish for the freedom of this young lady," King Ontak paused, holding his palm out to Hikari, "so that she would no longer be in slavery."

          Takeru bowed his head.  "If I may, Father."

          "Well, Takeru, as it is your birthday," the king walked over to Hikari, who bowed as well.  The aging ruler placed his hands on her shoulders.  "Miss Hikari, I now grant you your freedom from now until the end of time.  Now, if my memory serves me, you've been living here for a week and have not yet received a grand tour.  Takeru?  Please show her around."

          "Yes, Father."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          Hikari was overwhelmed at the sight of so many soldiers training.  Takeru was in the process of showing her the kingdom's most powerful military fighting force.  The army must have had over ten thousand men, all masters with the sword and bow.  But one young man stood out to Hikari.  He was muscular and had thick brown hair tied back in a ponytail.  He seemed to be the best in the army.

          "Here, I'll show you to the general," Takeru said.  They walked over to a short man who seemed to be no more than eighteen.  His short reddish-brown hair was spiked, and he wore a black uniform with dark red trimmings.

          "Hey, General Koushiro," Takeru greeted.

          "Greetings, Prince Takeru.  Who is you're friend here?"

          "This is Hikari.  King Yelsand gave her to me for my birthday, and Father has just granted her freedom."

          "Well, not every day the king gives consent to free a servant.  You're very lucky, miss Hikari," Koushiro smiled.

          "Oh, Hikari.  Allow me to introduce you to General Koushiro.  He's rumored to be the smartest person in the entire Ontak kingdom, so he's quite obviously a great leader.  He's one reason Ontak is the most powerful kingdom in Kasen."

          "General, may I ask you a question?" Hikari asked.

          "Sure.  Anything," Koushiro responded.

          "Who's that down there?" she pointed to the man she saw earlier.

          "That's Taichi, the best soldier in the army."

          "W-what's his last name?"

          "I don't remember.  It's k-something.  Kam, Kamo, Kami--"

          "Kamiya?"

          Koushiro laughed.  "That's it.  Do you know him?"

          "More than you would ever guess."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          "What ever happened to you, Taichi?  I thought you were dead," Hikari asked.  She Takeru, and Taichi sat in a small room in front of a large, roaring fire.

          "Dead?  Is that how Yelsand twisted it?"  Taichi laughed.  "No.  Five years ago I ran away.  It took months to get out of the kingdom, and I wound up here.  I enlisted in the Ontak Royal Army on the off chance that we would go to the Yelsand kingdom.  I was worried sick about you.  I had no idea you would just come here like you did.  I'm impressed."

          Takeru yawned.  "The sun's beginning to set, and I have a big day tomorrow.  I'm going to bed."

          Hikari stood.  "I'd better come, too.  Are you coming, Taichi?"

          Taichi shrugged.  "I guess so.  But I have to be back here before dark, so…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          Before the four could reach the stairs, however they saw Koushiro in a mad rush coming down.  Takeru halted him.  "Why are you in such a hurry?" he laughed.

          "The kingdom's been invaded.  The entire town of K­­­y-fäthn has been-" The general was cut off by an ominous presence in the room.  The feeling that something evil is lurking around the corner.  Only Koushiro knew what it was.  He turned to Hikari, "Can you fight?"

          She replied, "A little."  Koushiro handed her a small dagger from his pocket.  "Why?  What's in here?"

          "Wraiths."

          Ass if on cue, a black sword jettisoned out of the darkness, and Koushiro parried it, then kicked at whatever was there.  There was an agonizing shriek as five more wraiths appeared.  Each was shrouded in black cloth, with large hoods covering their faces.  They all carried long, pitch-black blades. **[A/N: I got the description from Lord of the Rings, but this is how I've pictured them since I played Final Fantasy when I was four]**

          Taichi ducked a swipe from one sword, and then stabbed at the wraith in front of him.  His sword pierced the "chest" of the creature, which took off running.

          Koushiro led two wraiths deeper into the hall, dodging and parrying blows with skill.  As soon as he reached one pillar, he rolled between them, smashed one wraith's head into the pillar, and stabbed another one through the middle part of its body.  Both took off running towards the entrance of the castle.

          Takeru knew enough about swordsmanship to be able to withstand an attack, but he wasn't as experienced as the other two men.  He kicked at one wraith's legs, knocking the evil being to the ground.  He stabbed his sword down on top of it, and it ran.  He turned to see Hikari struggling with one of the wraiths, so he ran up and sliced clean through the creature's hand.  After another jab through the abdomen, the wraith took flight in the opposite direction the others were going, but Takeru didn't notice.  He sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

          "Koushiro!" Hikari screamed.  The general turned to see the remaining wraith bringing its black sword down on his head.  But before the blade could reach its destination, the wraith shrieked as a dagger cut into the darkness inside the hood.  It took off after the others with a knife in its face.

          "I'm going to check on my father," Takeru stated as he ran towards the stairs.

          "Me too," Hikari followed.

          Koushiro looked at Taichi.  "So, I guess that means we check on the ones that ran outside?"  Taichi nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          "Father!  No!"  The king was unconscious as the one-handed wraith grabbed as his neck.  It quickly pulled something away and started to run-- into the edge of Takeru's blade.  "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he mumbled through clenched teeth as he sunk the sword deeper into the creature.  With lightning-fast reflexes, he pulled out whatever was in the wraiths hands, then walked it over to the window and proceeded to push it down two hundred feet to the ground.  That's when he noticed the blaze in the soldiers' quarters.  Screams of dying men cut through the air, and then were silenced by death.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          "Hundreds of brave men died last night." Koushiro mumbled in a hoarse whisper.

          "Why did those things come here?  No one's ever seen them for almost two thousand years." Taichi asked to no one in particular.

          Koushiro shook his head.  "Not since the Great War."

          Takeru pulled out the crystal he found the night before.  The king was being treated for minor cuts and bruises, but the Medic, Jyou, said he would be fine.  He stared at the reddish-orange of the jewel.  "I saw one try to take this from Father."  Koushiro immediately snapped the crystal from his hand.

          "My God.  I can't believe it!"

          "Is it for real?"

          "Yeah, Taichi.  I think it is."

          "What is it?"

          "This, Takeru, is one of the Runes.  It's powerful enough to make the world prosper forever, or it can make it wither and die."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          Please R/R.


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Must I repeat this?  I don't own digimon!

**A/N:** Please R/R.

**----------Chapter 2--------------------**

          "Almost two thousand years ago, there existed a crystal that maintained the balance of the world.  It was called the Üntä- the Heart of Light," Koushiro explained.  The Courtyard was buzzing with the chirping of birds.  The bright sun glinted off of the dew that wet hung on the wet ground.  The morning tranquility was not unusual in the Ontak kingdom-- it was a place untouched by darkness.  But the confrontation the night before shattered the kingdom's sense of security.  The smoldering remains of the soldiers' quarters were proof of that.  Not one man had survived.

          "The Üntä crystal brought to the earth great peace and prosperity.  But others with cold hearts wanted to use it for there own evil needs.  One man, Ohlash, tried to take the stone.  But a warrior named Shinhäl held him back.  He cast the crystal into the Creek of Bned, the Rainbow River.  The Üntä split into five smaller crystals, called the Runes.  Shinhäl hid four of them, but passed the fifth to his son, Jacques, who went on to create the Ontak kingdom.  That Rune is the one that Takeru has.  It's called the _Hi_1, the Rune of Fire.  There are also the _Kanki_2, _Chi_3, _Nami_4, and _Kuuki_5, the Runes of Ice, Earth, Water, and Wind, respectively.  If ever reunited with one another, they would combine and restore the Üntä.  If one were to fall into the hands of anything evil, it would corrupt the element that the Rune controlled.  But back to the story.  After casting the Üntä into the Rainbow River, which has come to be known as the Refraction, Shinhäl was able to defeat Ohlash, but the latter escaped from death and disappeared.  It is said that he is still alive, passing his spirit from one person to another, manipulating their actions.  I guess it's possible that he was actually behind the attack last night."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          King Yelsand stood on the slopes a large, grassy hill overlooking the Ontak kingdom.  Ontak was a land known far and wide as a place of forests, grasslands, rivers, and tranquility.  But far in the distance, smoke riddled the blue sky.  Yelsand smiled.  He had not gotten the _Hi_, but he had eliminated the elite Ontak warriors.  As long as Price Takeru had with him the sword he had received for his birthday, the armies of darkness would continue to haunt him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          "So, how's the king doing?" Takeru asked the blue-haired doctor.

          "He's fine.  Were just doing some last-minute bandaging," Jyou replied.  "What were those things?"

          "We'll explain later," Koushiro replied.

          "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys.  A few soldiers survived the fire last night."

          Taichi scratched his head.  "But I saw that fire.  Nothing could have survived it."

          "You're right," Jyou replied.  "Unless they weren't in it.  A few people were outside, because they wanted to see what all the commotion was."  Seven soldiers came out of the medic's room.  A few were burned or scarred, but most of them were in good condition.  Taichi recognized one of them, a very humble man named Jib, but the rest weren't recognizable.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          "One question still rings in my mind," Takeru said.  The group was standing in the Main Hall.  The evening sun glistened against the marble walls.  "If the how were the wraiths drawn _here_, instead of to the other Runes?"

          Koushiro shrugged, "The wraiths have no mind of their own.  They just listen to their master Ohlash.  They only follow the Wraith Blade.  But then again, we don't have it, do we?"

          Takeru bit his lip nervously.  "What exactly does the Wraith Blade look like?"

          "To put it simply, it has a gold, jewel-encrusted hilt and a silver blade."

          Takeru felt a sudden twang of fear.  He pulled out the sword that he had received from King Yelsand for his birthday.  He stared at the golden handled, silver sword.

          "I'll be damned," Taichi whispered.

1from the Japanese word for fire

2from the Japanese word for frost

3from the Japanese word for earth 

4from the Japanese word for wave

5from the Japanese word for air

Okay, there.  Chapter three.  Sorry it took so long to post, but since school started I haven't had much time to finish.  I'll _hopefully_ have the fourth chapter out soon.  Please review.


	4. Deeper Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own digimon.

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter.  Please R/R.

**----------Chapter 3--------------------**

Takeru sat on his bed, running his fingers along the edge of the Wraith Blade.  The memories of that afternoon still rang in his head.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Koushiro looked down at the sword.  "You had it all along.  I can't believe it."_

_Taichi looked on with a sour gaze.  "Traitor," he muttered under his breath._

_Hikari peered at him with her affectionate eyes.  "Did you?"_

_The prince was at a loss for words.  "I-it's not-but--"_

_Taichi scowled.  "Let's go.  It's obvious that a certain someone is not on our side."_

_"Wait!" Takeru almost screamed at them.  "It's not my fault.  King Yelsand gave it to me.  I had no idea, I swear!"_

_Hikari's brother shook his head.  "C'mon, guys!  You're not going to actually _believe_ this crap, are you?"_

_General Koushiro looked at him with his piercing eyes.  "I do."_

_Hikari stood up from her velvet chair.  "Me too."_

_Taichi hung his head and look on, defeated.  "So, it _was_ Yelsand."_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Takeru had never noticed it before then, but the accursed blade was surrounded by hateful energies.  King Yelsand was behind the attack.  He was sure of it.  But one question still rang in his mind.  Where was--

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.  He stood up and opened it to see the three from that afternoon.  He invited them in, but Koushiro waved off the invitation.

"We'll only be here for a few minutes," he explained.  "We need to take a vote.  According to Hikari, Yelsand would never even think about attacking, but it's evident he just did.  It's possible that Ohlash has possessed him.  If this is true, he won't stop until he dies, and even when that happens, someone else will be fighting for him.  The only way to destroy him is to revive the Üntä."

Takeru sighed, "And how do you propose we do that?"

          "We'll have to leave Käsen and find the other Runes."

          "With whom?" Jyou asked from behind.  No one had seen him arrive.  "I'm sorry for overhearing your conversation, but if you're going to confront an omnipotent ancient warrior, you're going to need more than just four people with which to fight."

          Koushiro nodded knowingly.  "That's why you're coming with us."

          Jyou's expression turned to one of anxious inevitability.  He stuttered, "Bu-but I'm just a doctor, I-I can't fight!"

          "Exactly.  We need a doctor.  And what about the survivor's from last night's fire?  When will they be ready to go?"

          "In a few days.  But--"

          "Good," Koushiro grinned.  That means we'll have around a week or so to get ready."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

          Prince Takeru sat as he watched the sunlight slowly eek its way below the horizon.  The crimson orange glinting happily off the grassy hillside mirrored the emotions he felt inside as soon as he got the news that they were leaving Ontak and Käsen behind.

          "May I sit here?" he heard a voice from behind.  He whirled around to see Hikari standing there.  He nodded and smiled.  "I've noticed that you come up here every night."

          "Yeah.  I always watch the sunset.  I'm here so often that people are nicknaming it 'Takeru's Hill'," he laughed.

          "I also noticed that you seem happier than usual today.  Why's that?"

          It was hard for Takeru to explain, because he'd never told anyone before.  "Well, ever since I was a little kid," he began cautiously, "I've always wanted to do something exciting.  Go places.  I mean, I've gone to other kingdoms, but I mean something out side of Käsen.  You know, to see Elves.  Maybe travel to Veltenn or Norrum.  I want to see the world, not sit on a throne and be pampered all my life.  And now I'm finally going to be able to do that, even if it means fighting for the safety of the Free World.

          "I guess my 'ambitions' started way back when we had an Elf visited our kingdom.  He was negotiating peace with my father.  I guess I was only six at the time, and I showed a big interest in affairs that went on outside the country.  Yamato never cared for any of that, because he was the heir to the throne, and so all he could worry about was what on happening here in Ontak.  I spent my childhood learning everything I could about Dwarves, Hobbits, and even Goblins.  So when I heard that we were leaving, I just jumped for joy.  You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

          Hikari giggled.  "Of course I did.  And it was very interesting.  Now let's just watch the sunset."  Takeru smiled, and without thinking, put his arm around Hikari's shoulders.  She looked surprised for a second, but then didn't give it a second shock.  It was then, while watching the final rays of gleaming sunlight sink below the mountains to the west, that Takeru realized that he had feelings for Hikari that went beyond admiration.

Wow, that didn't take very long.  I guess I renewed my interest in it once I finally was able to check out Fellowship of the Ring at my library.  Well, anyways, I love it when people review, so please do so.  Peace out.


	5. The Forming of the Troupe

**Disclaimer**: I _still_ don't own digimon!! (yet)

**A/N:** I've decided to make this a trilogy-type thingy, so when this is done, expect two more stories.  Also, I'd like to share you all the word of the day: spiffy.  God, I love that word.  Well, please R/R.

**----------Chapter Four----------------------**

            Yelsand looked down on the small village below.  Defenseless, lying on the border of the great kingdom in Käsen, and completely oblivious to the fact that an entire army of orcs had surrounded it.  "This truly is a glorious day for the entire kingdom.  Not only do we start global conquest with this little town, but every good warrior in the entire Ontak Empire is dead."  The orc standing next to him said nothing.  Yelsand snorted and then laughed.  "General Orik, you may attack when ready."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yamato asked his brother, in the way that only older siblings can do.

            Takeru laughed.  "Yeah, I'm not three anymore."

            "Okay, just take care of yourself, and don't get in too much trouble.  The entire Free World is counting on you.  Remember, no stress," Yamato joked.

            "No stress.  Got it," Takeru chuckled.  "Bye, Yamato!  Bye, dad!"

            After exchanging heartfelt goodbyes, the twelve members of the Troupe (by which they were beginning to be called), left the palace and started towards the mountains to the south, which served as the border to Käsen.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            Yelsand walked through the burning remnants of the village of Gintas.  General Orik walked in pace behind his master.  Fellow orcs were running in and out of houses, setting them afire.  The choking black smoke rose high in the sky, and on this windless day Orik was sure it could be seen for miles.  Suddenly a Man was pitched forward in front of Yelsand.  His short black hair was streaked in blood and his peasant clothing torn and shredded.  In his hand he held a small dagger, covered with the blood of orcs.  This man had clearly resisted, and probably took a few of the weaker soldiers.  Yelsand reached down, picked him up by the collar, and spat in his face.

            "So," Yelsand began with a sly smile, "you're the last of the village.  How many orcs did you defeat with this little tiny knife?  You probably think highly of yourself, having survived the first attack on the Ontak kingdom.  What news of the kingdom?"  The man was too frightened to answer the barrage of questions.  "Answer me!" Yelsand spat.  The young man still didn't open his mouth.  Yelsand threw him back onto the ground and turned toward the nearest orc.  "Take him back to the palace and have him tortured until he either talks or dies."

            "_No_!" the man said finally.  "I'll tell you everything I know."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            Koushiro walked in front of the group, followed by Taichi, Takeru, Hikari, Jyou, and finally the other seven, Jib, Rando, James, Zeke, Cid, Ash, and Chen.  The morning was slowly draining away as the sun started to dip westward.  The company made it to the bottom of a small dell and ate a small lunch.  Before they departed again, Koushiro drew Hikari aside.

            "The other night, when we were fighting the wraiths, how did you toss that knife?  You must have been nearly fifty feet away.  Not even your brother Taichi has that good aim," Koushiro whispered.

            "I don't really know," Hikari shrugged.  "But it did throw rocks a lot back in my cell in Yelsand's palace.  I wonder if that had anything to do with it, because I've never used a weapon other than a cooking knife for Yelsand."

            Koushiro nodded knowingly, and let to get something from his small pack on his horse.  He returned with a small bow and a quiver of green arrows.  "You ever used one of these before?" he asked.

            Hikari shook her head.  "Never."  Koushiro handed her the bow and one arrow, then ran and placed an empty leather satchel.  He tied the straps around a tree branch around two hundred feet away and returned.

            "Okay, now try and hit the bag," he panted.

            Hikari stared at him sideways.  "Are you crazy?  I can't hit _that_!"

            "You'll never know until you try."

            "Okay…" Hikari struggled to knock the arrow, so Koushiro helped put the arrow on the string.  He then proceeded to assist her with drawing back the string, and then took a couple steps back and sat down to watch.  He shot back up in amazement when the arrow came to rest in the exact center of the leather bag.  "_Damn_!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            Done with the chapter.  Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Combat in the Castle

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own digimon.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter.  Please R/R.

**----------Chapter Five----------------------**

            Yamato strummed his fingers against the armrests on his throne.  In his father's "absence", he was the King, and so couldn't leave to go with Takeru and the rest of the Troupe.  He rested his chin in his other hand and sighed.  Nothing interesting had happened in the three days since the twelve set out.  Suddenly a soldier from the city of Haknel (on the outskirts of the kingdom) burst into the room.  Yamato stood.

            "Who are you, and what right do you have barging into the Royal Chamber?" he asked in a threatening tone.

            "I am Kale son of Kane, and I have come bearing bad news," the man said.  "Three days ago now, Yelsand and an army of orcs attacked a small town on the borders of the kingdom.  They burned it down and forced a man to tell him about Prince Takeru's Troupe.  They are now en route here, and are being lead by their General, Orik.  Even now, they are only a few hours from the palace."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            Takeru could feel the heat of the afternoon sun bearing down on him, but still the team pressed on.  He rode side-by-side with Hikari, who now had a quiver of gold-fletched green arrows on her back and a bow fastened to her pack.  The Troupe was now little more than halfway through Ontak, and Koushiro ordered a halt.  As the Twelve pulled their horses into a circle, Takeru's silver sword clumsily fell from its sheath.  It was decided on the day of the departure that he should bring along the Wraith Blade, for although it attracted the shapeless horrors; it also served as a bane against them.

            Koushiro dismounted his horse and turned toward one of the other seven soldiers.  "So, Cid.  I hear that you know where the other Runes are located."

            Cid shook his head.  "Only two others," he replied.  "But I know that the nearest one, the _Nami_, is guarded in the island-city of Lako Kula, which is said to be the most beautiful city Man has ever built.

"The streets are of gold and silver and the buildings are made from jade, sapphire, and in some parts, even _mithril_.  The Men there live in harmony with Dwarves and even some Elves, but not many, as most Elves prefer to live in more natural environments.  But if I were to decide, I would go their once we left Kasen."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            Yamato looked out upon the land from the castle Watchtower.  Below him, a mighty orc army walked towards the palace not more than five miles away.  As there was no longer any able army to fight it, everyone in the palace had evacuated to the nearby town of Fasdin.  Yamato descended the steps inside the tower and left the castle.  By the time he was outside, the orcs were already waiting.  As they came to a halt, Yamato saw that there was a young man in front, whose face and tattered clothing were covered in crusted blood.  King Yelsand walked up from the middle ranks and came to face the man.

            "Nice work," he said.  Then he turned to the nearest orc and said "Take him to the palace and make him work in the Pit for the rest of his life."

            The man's face became one of horror.  "But- but you said you wouldn't do that!"

            Yelsand smiled deviously.  "Ah yes," he replied.  "I did, didn't I?  Fine, you don't have to work.  Instead of that…" Yelsand finished the sentence with a fluent motion of his wrist and arm.  Instantly, the blade of an orc-knife found its way into the chest of the man, who slumped to the ground, unmoving.  The king turned to face Yamato.

            "Greetings, Prince.  Where is your father?"

            Yamato refused to answer, but instead drew his gleaming blade.  Instantly every orc in the front ranks set their bows with poison-tipped arrows, which they called _vängthas_.  Yamato knew that if he moved, the poison wouldn't be needed, as he would already be skewered with arrowheads.  Still, though, he stood his ground.

            "Why won't you answer me?"

            Yamato looked on with a stern face.

            "If you don't answer, you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

            Yamato still didn't move.

            "Won't talk, eh?  I have ways to deal with that."  Yelsand stood off to the side.  "You may fire at will," he nodded to his orcs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            "How far off is Lako Kula?" Koushiro asked.

            Cid shrugged.  "Past the Golden Mountains to the south, then a bit westward and we'll find the Bengihn coast.  We could get a boat then and sail southwards to find the little island.

            "But then that route might be dangerous, as the island is surrounded by whirlpools and riptides."

            "Well then what do we do, _fly_ there?" James laughed.

            "Maybe.  The people of Bengihn are said to breed eagles and use them to send messages to Lako Kula.  We could take a few and fly there, but people probably wouldn't be too happy.  I just don't know.  I'm only a soldier and a lore master, you know."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            The common soldiers of Ontak didn't have the perfect marksmanship of the late Elite Forces, but they still felled many orcs in the front lines, and distracted the others, causing them to miss Yamato with their _vänthas_.  The prince made his way back inside the castle and shut the door.  Enraged orcs started firing their black arrows back towards the men.  Many didn't make it to the top of the towers, but those that did hit their targets, felling many warriors.  Yamato continued running towards Fasdin, which was still miles away.  By this time, the orcs were already in the castle and the clanging of sword against orc-scimitar could be heard.

            _Please_ review!  I'll have the next chapter out soon.


	7. Kale's Fall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon!!

**A/N:** please R/R.

**----------Chapter 5------------------------**

            Kale drew his orange broadsword and braced himself for battle.  Standing on the castle's stairs, he was in a precarious position, but had a distinct advantage, as he stood higher up than his foes.  He waited as the first orc began to climb the stairwell.  Arrows were whizzing around his face, but he held his position.  Finally, the orc in front of him was close enough that it raised its black scimitar to attack, but not before the quicker Man thrust his blade deep in the foul creature's chest.  He ran down as fast as he could, slaying any creature that crossed his path.  He finally cleared a path to get outside the castle and into the smaller fight below.

            It was surreal to him.  Only hours before, he had delivered the message that the enemy army was drawing nearer.  Then he had volunteered to stay behind in the castle to try and fight with the other soldiers.  And now, here he was, in the heat of battle.

            All thoughts were erased from his mind, however, when he looked out in front of him.  Not seven feet away stood Yelsand, smiling deviously at him.  Kale could feel a deep rage boiling up inside of him.  He charged ahead, his sword raised up, ready to cleave the evil king's head from his shoulders.

            He never made it.

            Instantly, he felt a sharp and immense pain in his back, and on reflex dropped his sword.  His mind was swimming, but then he tried to pull himself together.  His vision slurred as he realized that there was an arrow in his back.  As he dropped to his knees, he remembered what the king had said to Yamato only minutes before.

_You'll be dead before you hit the ground._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            Yamato turned and expected to see orcs running at him, weapons drawn.   Nothing.  He sheathed his sword and continued to run toward the town.  His mind drifted towards his brother, Takeru.  He was probably completely oblivious to the fact that his older brother was fleeing from a losing battle; that he was leaving his comrades to die whilst he sought shelter.  As the town below rose closer, he stopped and wept.  Would he ever see Takeru again?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            "We should be nearing the town of Garind in an hour or so," Koushiro called from in front of the Troupe.  Ash snorted.  He was disappointed by the trek so far.  He had grown up in a small farm village only a few miles from Ontak City.  He hadn't been satisfied with the life his parents had left him.  Leaving his elder brother to work the fields, he joined the Ontak Army.  He had advanced in rank quickly, becoming a lower-ranking Commander within six years.  At thirty-two, he was the oldest member of the Troupe, and also the most war-happy among the twelve.

            "What's that?" asked a voice from behind.  Ash turned to see pillars of black impenetrable smoke rising high into the sky.

            "I don't know.  Maybe a bonfire or something," Rando suggested.  He and Chen were orphans and best friends.  They had grown up together and even fought together in the War of Sentäh, better known as the War of Men and Elves.  Both warriors at heart, the two were the same age of twenty-one.

            "Too much smoke.  And it seems to be coming from the direction of Ontak City," Jib exclaimed.  Extremely humble, Jib was the youngest man in the Elite Army, only fifteen, one year below Hikari and Takeru.  He carried an extremely large broadsword **[A/N: For those of you Final Fantasy VII fans, imagine Cloud's Buster Sword a little bit bigger]**.  He was really a pacifist, but he joined the army at an early age to defend his kingdom, if necessary.  He never really thought that it would come to that, however.

            "Ontak City?" Takeru asked.  "We have to go back!"

            "No," Koushiro answered sternly.  "It would be suicide.  Anyways, we have more important matters at hand than to mess with the affairs of the Kingdom.  We must make it to Lako Kula and find the next Rune.  If even one falls into Yelsand's hands, that would hinder us."  He turned to face the rest of the Troupe.  "Especially if he _is_ really Ohlash."

            "But what if that did happen?" Hikari asked.  She had remained quiet for most of the trip, but she spoke up now.

            Koushiro smiled.  "Then we'd be pretty goddamn screwed, wouldn't we?"

            Really, really bad ending to the chapter.  But I haven't updated for a while, and I have a good idea for the next chapter.  Please review.  


End file.
